


Cherry Pie

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I know nothing about strip clubs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Secret Relationship, Strippers & Strip Clubs, only rated teen for language, takes place before Jack and Bitty are out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: The Samwell Men's Hockey team goes to a Strip Club. Bitty and Lardo have been there before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Cherry Pie" by Warrent, because what non-Beyonce song would be better for Bitty to dance to?

“You know what we should do Lardo?” Bitty half shouted over the pounding music, continuing to swivel his hips to the beat.

“What?” Lardo shouted back, taking a swig of tub juice without slowing her dance moves.

“Take a pole dancing class!” Bitty giggled, stumbling a bit. Lardo nearly choked on her drink.

“Bits, bro,” she said seriously before giving him a wicked grin. “Hell yes.”

***

“So how are you going to celebrate?” Jack wondered. The Samwell Men’s Hockey Team, plus Jack and Shitty, lounged in their living room, still glowing after their close win against Yale.

“With a win like that, we need more than just a regular kegster,” Holster insisted.

“So, an epic kegster?” Nursery proposed.

“No, it’s too late to set one of those up,” Dex shook his head.

“What if we brought back monopoly?” Ransom suggested.

“Rans, bro, I thought we wanted to celebrate, not murder each other,” Holster shot down, causing Ransom to pout.

“What if we watched a movie?” Chowder offered. He was met with half hearted shakes of heads. Suddenly, Shitty bolted up-right.

“Brah, I’ve got it!” he exclaimed, “Let’s go to a strip club!”

“A strip club?” Jack deadpanned.

“Chyeah brah! I’ve heard of this awesome place 15 minutes away, let’s go!” Shitty jumped up and headed to the door.

“I don’t know bro…” Ransom started uneasily.

“Wouldn’t going to a strip club with a bunch of guys be kinda weird?” Holster finished, equally as uneasy.

“GENTLEMEN-and Lardo- WE ARE YOUNG, WE ARE FREE, AND WE ARE GOING TO A FUCKING STRIP-CLUB, AND WE’RE GOING TO CELEBRATE THAT WIN PROPERLY. NOW LET’S MOVE!” Shitty shouted, kicking everyone into high gear. 15 minutes later, Samwell Men’s Hockey team walked into a strip club in various states of comfort. Shitty strode proudly in, Lardo by his side, equally unperturbed. Ransom and Holster followed, both excited and nervous about what may happen. Dex glanced around like he as if he was trying to hide something, prompting many chirps from Nursery.

“What Poindexter? Never been in a strip club before?” Nursery chirped, desperately trying to keep his cool. Dex glared at him.

“Have you Nursey?” Chowder asked, genuinely curious. Dex looked at Nursey expectantly.

“... no,” Nursey answered. Dex rolled his eyes and the three of them continued into the club. Jack walked sheepishly behind the frogs, keeping his baseball cap firmly pulled over his eyes in hopes that no one would recognize him. He glanced at Bitty, curious to see how his southern-gentlemen of a boyfriend would handle a strip club. He was surprised to see how calm Bitty seemed. Bitty noticed him staring.

“What?” he raised an eyebrow at Jack.

“You seem oddly comfortable here,” Jack noted with a shrug.

“They’re just ladies who’re tryin’ to make a livin’,” Bitty shrugged back nonchalantly. “Plus, you should see some of the things girls wear during the summer in Georgia. Some of the outfit’s here are classy compared to that.”

“Oh?” Jack smirked. Bitty nodded and opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by Shitty yelling.

“JACK! GET THAT GLORIOUS CANADIAN ASS IN HERE!” Shitty commanded. Jack and Bitty exchanged amused looks before heading over to the table the other’s had chosen. Shitty handed everyone a wad of ones to tip with. After watching a few girls dance and giving away several handfuls of cash, the overhead speaker came on, shocking each of the boys out of the comfort they had somewhat slipped into.

“Alright, it’s that time of night. Which one of our patrons wants to get up on that stage and show us their best moves?” it thundered. A mix of awkward murmuring and excited whoops from all of the patrons. Everyone seemed to shift away from the dancing table.

“No volunteers? Ok then!” the voice said again as a spotlight clicked on. It wandered over the patrons, making everyone’s heart race. Finally, it settled on its victim. Bitty held up his hand to shield his eyes from the light.

“Oh no… Y’all… I can’t…” he stammered, blushing and trying to wave the light away.

“Come on folks, let’s give him a hand,” the voice prompted. Shitty let out a whoop and everyone else joined in cheering. Bitty blushed a deeper shade of red and climbed onto the stage.

“What song will you be dancing to?” the voice asked. Bitty cast a sly glance at Lardo, who gave him a knowing grin back and nodded.

“Cherry Pie,” Bitty answered with a smile. The Hockey team collectively laughed, causing Bitty to giggle a bit on stage. He turned away from his friends and took a minute to compose himself as the song began to play. With the first chord of the song he turned to pole and grabbed it like he had in class. From then his muscle memory kicked in, letting him dance to the music with ease. He threw in a wink in Jack’s direction when the singer sang ‘Sweet cherry pie’ the first time, but the rest of the song passed before he realized it was over. By the time the last ‘Swing it’ played, Bitty was out of breath and feeling elated.

“Holy fucking shit,” Shitty said, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“Give it up for Cherry Pie!” the voice boomed, sounding half shocked as well. The club went crazy. Bitty hopped off the stage and gave Lardo a fist bump.

“And you wanted to learn Flawless,” she chirped. Bitty just rolled his eyes at her and went back to his seat between Jack and Chowder at the end of the table.  

“Wow Bitty! I didn’t know you could dance like that!” Chowder said enthusiastically, eyes shining.

“Neither did I,” Jack mumbled, staring very intently at the white knuckles on his hands.

“It was ‘sawesome!” Chowder gushed.

“Thanks Chowder,” Bitty smiled. He turned to Jack and touched Jack’s arm to get his attention.

“Don’t,” Jack said, shying away from the touch as a blush crept onto his face. Bitty furrowed his brow for a second before he realized what Jack meant.

“Oh,” he smiled proudly, his cheeks tinging pink as well. They left soon after, and Jack was antsy the whole ride back to the Haus, stealing more glances at his blushing boyfriend than was probably safe to. Once there he quickly excused himself, claiming he was exhausted and receiving many chirps as he headed to Bitty’s room. Bitty excused himself a short time later to joined Jack in his room. As soon as he reached his room Jack attacked him with kisses, pressing their lips together before the door had fully closed. They quickly moved to the bed.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” Jack asked after a few minutes of making out.

“Lardo and I have been taking a class for the past month,” Bitty admitted with a smug smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack resisted the urge to kiss the smile off Bitty’s face.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Bitty blushed. “I thought you might like that.”

“I did,” Jack smiled back, “quite a bit.”

Bitty blushed darker as Jack started to work to show him just how much he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are definitely appreciated!  
> You can find me on tumblr at [heresyourchecksir](heresyourchecksir.tumblr.com)


End file.
